Perhaps the Night Isn't Quite Over Yet
by tinneko
Summary: Inspired by the diary entry in Fable II. Just what does Reaver find in his bedroom after his companion's less than impressive performance? Rated M for a reason. Very lemony. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

The crowd was beginning to thin out and couples were pairing up to begin their drunken debauchery in all areas of my home. I tapped loudly on the iron railing I was leaning on with the tip of my cane and received the attention of some of my more sober guests. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time to either leave my home or to follow me to my bedroom. I will shortly be retiring and once inside, the door will be locking – with or without you."

A few over eager individuals scampered over towards me. One woman grabbed my arm, pulling it into her breasts and slurred, "Oh, I've been waiting all night for this!" Another woman appeared at my other side and proclaimed the same in so many words.

"Ladies, ladies… Surely there is enough of me to go around for everyone."

I turned around, causing both women to lurch drunkenly, and scanned the room to see if anyone else would be following us. A few stragglers were finishing up their goodbyes and headed in our direction. I recognized the faces of a few and spotted some new blushing faces as well.

I then untangled myself from my female admirers and found the nearest member of my staff. "Please inform those that will not be joining me to go about their business elsewhere. If they wish to continue with their activities, allow them to do so on the lawn, but not on my furniture."

The young boy nodded his head and quickly went about his business.

"This way, if you will," I motioned upstairs to the people waiting behind me.

I counted about six in total – 4 women and 2 men. The majority of which were incredibly intoxicated. "_This is going to go quicker than usual_," I thought to myself. The turnout for this party wasn't as large as usual given the time of year. In the future, perhaps I should save the strongest liquors for myself and save myself the agony of drunken fawning. Lovers were so much more enjoyable when at least somewhat sober.

While I was preoccupied with my thoughts we arrived at the door to my bedroom and I held it open for the party behind me, appraising each as they walked by. The three new party-goers gawked at the lavish interior of my bedroom as if they were witnessing some sort of miracle. _They should really all close their mouths before they catch flies. They haven't even seen the main attraction yet._

One of the new girls was giggling and chattering to the woman next to her. I approached her and her eyes grew large. "My dear, I don't recall seeing you before. What has brought you to my boudoir?" I asked her with a slight smile on my face.

She mumbled, "Reaver, sir, well, I want to be more experienced.. sexually.. and you're the most experienced person I know.. No offense.. I've never been with a man before, in that way, and I just figure-," I cut her off as she finished her sentence afraid that she would continue on, "You figured that I could show you some tricks?" She giggled like a child that had gotten caught with dessert before dinner.

"Well, congratulations, you won't just get to be with just one man tonight, but three!" I exclaimed. Her face turned bright red and she giggled more. I had to stop that obnoxious sound soon before it ruined my mood altogether.

I appraised one of the other newcomers, a man, "And what about you?"

The young man looked rather sheepish, "Well, I've never been with a man either.. and plus you attract all of these beautiful women. I could never get them alone myself." I didn't really care for his response and I definitely didn't care for the deluge of giggling it caused in the new girl.

"Ok, that's enough of that! Everyone get naked!" I turned away from the lineup and walked towards my bed, feeling rather disappointed in tonight's turnout. I retrieved a few hand towels from my nightstand and several condoms. "Before I forget, if any of the men refuse to use a condom they will experience a most excruciating death," I called over my shoulder.

I began unbuttoning my shirt and allowed it to hang open as I bent over to remove my shoes. Upon looking up, I noticed that the majority of my guests were now undressed and looking at one another awkwardly.

The new girl was blushing the brightest red you'd ever see and covering herself with her hands. No matter how attractive she appeared I just couldn't get over her immature attitude. The young man was rather impressive looking and could possibly redeem himself for using me as a way to get women. The two women from earlier were both moderately attractive as well. The other older man was above average in the looks department, but that wasn't really why I kept him around. I also recognized a young woman with blonde short hair that had been to many of my parties in the past. She was refreshingly unique with her petite, slender build and never really spoke much at these gatherings. I think that made her all the more attractive.

I stood back up to undo my pants and called out, "New girl, get on all fours and see to that man over there." I pointed to the second male in the party as I turned around altogether to finish removing my clothing. Perhaps a dick in her mouth could silence that infernal laughter.

I then asked the new boy to partner off with my blonde friend (which was really too nice of me) and took the two eager young ladies from before for myself. I guided them both towards the bed and sat down, one on each side. "Now ladies, if you are so excited to be with me, what would you like to do with this?" I gestured to my semi-erect member and they smiled to each other.

One asked, "Can we touch it?" and I nodded in approval.

I closed my eyes as they fondled and touched me at first curiously and then with more purpose. After a few minutes, I was fully erect and I unexpectedly felt the touch of a tongue and then another. I opened my eyes and both ladies were on their knees licking me and staring intently at one another. _Well, this is going better than expected. _Their breath grew rapid against my skin as the pair took turns on me, causing me to moan softly. I looked down at the two lovely ladies and saw that they were touching and feeling of each other with their free hands.

Before I knew it, they were on top of one another, abandoning all efforts of pleasing me. I sighed, furrowing my brow. _This just wasn't my night. _I looked over to the two other couples. The new girl and her partner were intertwined on a rug. _So much for taking her virginity, but that's not my problem. _The new boy and his partner were having sex bent over a bench in front of a window when I approached the pair. I inched close to the boy and firmly grasped his behind, causing him to jump.

"Why so jumpy? Are you ready for bit of experimentation?" I asked. I had already begun to question this boy's interest in anything other than an easy way to get women.

The boy looked nervously at the girl in front of him and back at me. He gulped, "Right now?"

I smirked and nodded, slipping a finger between his cheeks. "Do continue with what you were doing."

He looked forlorn and started thrusting into the woman again. I teased his back door gently with my finger at first and then before I could proceed further, he stopped thrusting again, "It's going to hurt."

I was growing annoyed with this game. "Leave now and don't ever let me see your face again," I said flatly and the boy quickly grabbed his trousers and ran out of the room, leaving the blonde looking tousled and confused.

I sighed and looked at the young blond that had sat up on the bench. "Looks like it's just you and me now."

She smiled a youthful naive smile and crawled onto my lap, before enveloping me in her wetness. I rocked her on my lap while using my thumb to rub against her sensitive spots. She shivered all over and arched her back. I asked her quietly, "How was that boy? Did he make you feel good?" She shook her head and bit her lip, "Not as good as you, Reaver." She grinded her hips against me as I bounced her on my lap. I thought I might break the small girl in half as her whole body clenched around me, her sharp cries of pleasure finally sending me over the edge.

She panted quietly, her body still spasming, "Thank you, Reaver." I smiled at her remark and took her hand, placing a kiss upon her knuckles, "No, thank you, sweetheart." I helped her down from my lap and guided her to the bed, allowing her to rest or join the two other girls there. I retrieved my pants and a towel and departed for my study.

I sat there alone for what seemed like hours, reminiscing over my lifetime of conquests and how I had reached this point. I was much younger when I first moved into this house and full of vigor. A room of six willing individuals used to never leave me this weary or disappointed, but perhaps this was just a bad night. Surely, the next party would be better and the guests more charming. I poured myself a stiff drink and sipped casually as I reclined in my chair. Perhaps I just wasn't in the mood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi guys, this is my first time ever writing anything like this, so please leave me a review or a message if you have any comments or suggestions. The character you are about to meet is an original character of mine. I'm not going to be giving a lot of details about her in this story, because, unlike Reaver, she enjoys a bit of mystery about herself. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

I sat there alone for what seemed like hours, reminiscing over my lifetime of conquests and how I had reached this point. I was much younger when I first moved into this house and full of vigor. A room of six willing individuals used to never leave me this weary or disappointed, but perhaps this was just a bad night. Surely, the next party would be better and the guests more charming. I poured myself a stiff drink and sipped casually as I reclined in my chair. Perhaps I just wasn't in the mood.

I heard the stirring of someone above me and decided that perhaps the night wasn't quite over yet and could redeem itself somehow, so I quietly walked back upstairs, drink in hand. I pushed the door of my bedroom open with my foot and glanced inside. All five of those remaining were asleep where I had left them.

However, I spied a young woman bent over, adjusting a frilly pair of stockings, and, I might add, giving a nice view of her assets. She reached for a bustled skirt and I caught a glimpse of her face. Her eyes were turned downward, but what I could see was the face of a young woman somewhere in her twenties with high cheekbones and small full lips. She hadn't been at the party or in my bedroom earlier, yet here she was in a state of undress.

"Miss, who are you and why are you here? Specifically, why are you here _naked_?" I asked.

She stood up straight and turned, placing the hand with the skirt on her hips. I should also mention again that she was still mostly naked and, my, she had the perkiest breasts I had seen in months. Perhaps Ursula's were nicer, but then again that was her key selling point.

"I arrived a bit later to the party then the rest. With so many guests, it isn't my fault if you don't notice all of them," she replied with a smirk, bringing me back into the present.

"My dear, I would have noticed someone as ravishing as you, I assure you. That brings us back to the part where you're _naked_ in my bedroom." I stepped inside my room a few more steps to get a closer look at her face. She had long, wavy auburn hair that stopped at her waist, green eyes, and everything I could see (which was just about everything there was) was sinewy, toned, and pert.

She looked from one side of the room to the other, observing my sleeping guests. She said casually, "I was watching. You told everyone to get naked, so I decided to blend in."

"I typically only encourage active participation in such events and I don't enjoy being watched without my prior consent. However, I must ask - did you like what you saw?"

At this comment, she smirked again and walked over to me, sashaying her hips in a manner that must have taken years to master and would have caused a weaker man to tremble. Alas, I was not a weaker man. I eyed her up and down as she took my glass from my hand and drank all of the liquor in one go, before wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me passionately enough to press my back up against the doorframe behind me.

I'm sure my eyes had gone wide at this bold action, "My, aren't you a feisty one? I'll take that as a yes. If you are attempting to have sex with me, it really isn't that difficult."

She smiled the most charming smile and said quietly, "You poor man. For an immortal, you sure are an easy lay."

Of all the things anyone has ever accused me of being poor and easy were not two of them. I raised my eyebrows and responded, "Well, what are you then that makes you so special?"

"I am something different altogether," was all she said before kissing me again. I had had about enough of this game and I lifted her up into a bridal carry and turned towards the door, "Shall we? This room is occupied."

She wrapped both arms around my neck to support herself and I noticed that she smelled of salt and gunpowder. Quite an unusual perfume for a woman. "My dear, would you happen to be the seafaring type?" I asked her quietly.

"Why yes, I am. I suppose you are as well then?" she responded simply.

"Most refer to me as the Pirate King, my lady. Perhaps you have heard of me?" I answered with a smile.

"That title seems to change hands quite frequently. You are much too pretty to be the pirate king," she stated flatly, albeit with a sparkle of playfulness in her eyes.

"I said the same exact thing to Captain Dread! Before I murdered everyone in his crew and set him on fire." I added the last snippet of detail purely to remind my dear guest not to underestimate a man as "pretty" as myself.

Without even batting an eye at my statement, she asked, "Do you recall who came before Captain Dread? Who was king before him?"

I thought for a moment and couldn't recall who had that title beforehand. I had figured Captain Dread had created the title to boost his ego. "That was many, many years ago. If there was a pirate king before him, then the history books have left him out altogether."

She pursed her lips for a moment before speaking again, "Pity."

"There is no need to worry about such things. This pirate king will live quite a long time."

We arrived back at my study and I repositioned the lass closer to my chest to open the door with one hand. I stepped inside the room and set her down, closing and locking the door behind me. Her eyes noticed the movement and she looked up at me expectedly, "Oh no, you've locked us in. Whatever shall I do?" she said sarcastically as her lips twisted up into a sarcastic grin. I began to wonder if I was looking at the female version of myself.

"My dear, I think you forget who you're playing with," I said as I stepped towards her, pulling her against my chest forcefully and kissing her aggressively. We continued this for a few minutes and when I pulled back from her she pushed my chest and had me sit down in my office chair. How I wanted to just pull her down into my lap and ravage her right then, but I would be patient and see just what this feisty minx had in store for me.

She leaned over my chest to kiss me lightly on the lips before kissing my jaw line, neck, and down my bare chest. Her tongue circled one of my bare nipples for a moment, her long red hair tickling my skin as she moved, and the sensation made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. One of her hands touched me through my trousers and she rubbed the hard length that was pressed against my leg, causing me to groan. Her slowness was like torture as she teased me and she seemed to enjoy the anguish on my face.

Before much longer she began unbuttoning my pants and with some help from her hands, my (rather large) member popped out. She bent down to kiss at it gently and moved her way up and down the shaft. Then she began using her hands and started to lick up and down with her tongue, just like the girls before her. But this was somewhat different. She stared up at me with her gorgeous eyes slightly closed as she licked and I couldn't remember the last time I had been looked at in that manner. My hands tightened into fists as I arched my back in my chair, my moans low and breathy. She had taken my length into her mouth and was moving her head up and down in a slow rhythm now as I watched her. As she sped things up a bit, I felt her tongue pushing at me and pressing me against the roof of her mouth. I could feel her lips and tongue squeezing me so tightly with each movement that I thought I would surely burst.

Her eyes were observing my every move and I could tell by the look of amusement in her eyes that she was enjoying herself. I moaned loudly as she took my entire length into her mouth. I could feel her tongue moving around me as she sucked and felt her throat move as she swallowed. Much more of this and I would be finished. I reached to touch the side of her head, gripping her hair softly to somehow notify her. At my touch, she looked back up at me, her eyes full of lust, and I couldn't manage to get out the words. I couldn't hold out any longer and felt my body release. She had begun to remove me from her mouth, but not in time and when I looked back down parts of her mouth, neck, and chest were quite a mess. I heard my heart beating in my ears, each beat sending a small spasm through my body as I relaxed my hands and legs.

"My most enthusiastic flower, I would give you a standing ovation, but I don't believe my legs could manage it at the moment."

She smiled at me and stood up, stretching her legs as she did so. "Hm, do you have a towel that I could use? I'll just clean up and be on my way then since I have incapacitated you." She glanced around the room for something to wipe herself off with as she spoke.

Before she had a chance to move further away from me, I caught her by the wrist and pulled her towards me. "No, I don't think you will."


End file.
